An adjustment device for light modules of a vehicle is known from DE 195 14 994 C1, by which the light module can be pivoted about a horizontal or vertical axis in reference to a fixed housing. The adjustment device comprises an actuator, linearly displaceable, which is connected via a link to a support frame of the light module. A spherical link part is provided as a link, which is connected fixed to the actuator. On the other hand, the link shows a link element with a cup-shaped link part, in which the spherical link part of the actuator is held in a latched fashion. The gliding element is supported at a linking site of the support frame, displaceable in all directions perpendicular in reference to the direction of adjustment predetermined by the actuator, so that the deviating positions between the spherical link part of the actuator on the one side and the cup-shaped link part on the other side can be compensated. The gliding element is inserted like a drawer in the guiding accepts of the support frame, perpendicular in reference to the direction of adjustment. In the adjustment device of prior art it is disadvantageous that the spherical link part is only arranged via a linear support in the cup-shaped link part so that here only minor forces can be transmitted.